Crowns and Arrows
by white pedal
Summary: Three outlaws Raphael, Alister and Valon are on a mission to get king Gozaburo off the throne of Nottingham and put an end to his tyranny. Conquestshipping, Blackcatshipping and Blueshipping
1. The Thieves

**I was inspired by KOK's "The Princess and the Dragon" and seeing the red headed Robin Hood guy on the oatmeal bag.**

* * *

The forest was being passed through by two merchants on a cart. It was broad daylight and on the back of the cart there was gold coins, rubies, diamond necklaces and gold crowns, they happen to be making a very special delivery to someone in the land of Nottingham. It was a piece of cake for them because all they had to do really was deliver these goods to the king and that was it.

But the task will soon prove to be a challenge.

"Jeez with being a king, you would of thought he have enough gold and treasure to last him a life time!" Said one of the carriage men. He was looking at a gold crown in his hands, the other carriage man sighed in annoyance.

"I swear! King Gozaburo is getting more greedy everyday! He already conquered two kingdoms, one in Italy and one in France! What more can he possibly want!?...where did he get all these treasures anyways?"

"From the kingdoms he conquered," said the other man "after he took over he taxed all the villagers there out of everything they had, and not to mention he took all the kings fortunes as well. All those kingdoms are destroyed."

As they went through the forest, something was watching them from the trees. In the shadows there was a tall figure waiting patiently for them, while in the bushes below there were was another figure with a grin. In behind the trees was a giant shadow, which gave a hand signal to the figure in the bush. The person in the bush throws a rock at the horse and it started to panic, the horses jumped up and down while the carriage men yelped, then before they knew it they fell onto the ground. They looked around to see what was happening.

The figure came out of the bushes. He was a bit short but masculine, he had baby blue eyes that twinkled with mischief and adventure. He had brown fluffy hair that spiked up, he wore a red, sleeveless shirt with a black vest over it, along with a pair of black pants and brown boots. He grinned at the two men.

"Sorry 'bout tha' mates," he spoke in what appears to be an English accent, though it sounded unsophisticated and cockney like "tha' rock slipped out of me 'and's and 'it your horsy on it's backside." The men though, knew that he was lying about this apology.

"You reprobate!" exclaimed the lead carriage man while the other man was calming down the horse "we have an important delivery to make! And we do not need a fool like you interfering! Now get out of our way before you get hurt!"

The man turned to leave, he looked back and saw the other man grab on his shoulder and gave him what looked like an evil smile.

"Can' do tha' mate." The other man was furious.

"And why's that you pompous puke induced buffoon!" the man went to swing at him, but then he stopped when the spiky haired man punched him in the gut.

" 'ho are ya calling a buffoon?" he said with bit of sarcastic humor. The man fell to the ground, the other carriage rider saw this and glared at him.

"You scoundrel!" He exclaimed, he brought out a pocket knife and was heading at the mans while he wasn't looking. He suddenly felt his hand being held back, he looks at it and saw it was being held by a large broad hand.

When he looked up he was absolutely terrified.

The man behind him was gigantic. He had spiked blonde hair and narrow ice blue eyes, he was almost over six feet tall and had muscles the size of the mans head. The smaller man purpled by how the man looked like he could kill him with just one punch with his enormous hand.

"I don't think so." The blonde man said in a deep gruff voice that made him tremble. Meanwhile the man who was down got up and held the other man in a choke hold and picked up his companions knife and holds it to his neck.

"Ah! 'ey lay off will ya you crazy bloke!" He said, the giant man stared wide-eyed as his companion. The carriage man smirked.

"You sure had some balls to try to rob us? Well let me you, you two made a very big mistake. No one steals from king Gozaburo and gets away with it! So if you want your friend to live I suggest you let us pass." His grip tightened around his neck, causing him to lose his breath.

"..Ah!" The boy gasped again , his captor eyed him.

"Ha! Who will save you now you small-minded little-" he was cut off as an arrow passed him and hit a tree. It cut pieces of his hair, he and the other man were in shock while the large man and the spiky haired man gave a smirk of success.

Something jumped out of the trees and revealed itself. Out came a figure with gray eyes that were hard as steel, who had short red hair that was a mushroom cut, wore a gray shoulder shirt with belts crossing the chest. He had on some dark pants with black boots and had a bow in one hand while on his back was a basket of arrows.

The two looked at the intimidating person and they were in shock that this person managed to ambush them. While they were distracted the large man knocked him on the ground, while the other man hit the man in the stomach when he loosened his grip.

He choked and began to breathe in all the air he needs.

"If you two don't mind I would like you to stop calling my companion an idiot,"said the archer "that place is already taken by me." The spiky haired man narrowed his eyes and exclaimed.

"'Ey! Tha' was uncalled for Alister!" The younger man said, the red-head rolled his eyes.

The man eyes the men"Where are you two delivering this treasure to? And you have better give us an answer."

The men gulped but one talked "We are supposed to make an important delivery, king Gozaburo of Nottingham demanded that he gathered the money from the people of the kingdoms he conquered to be brought to him. Especially the fortunes of the kings he defeated." Said the first rider.

Then the second one talked "He's holding a party tomorrow night, that's why he needs them!"

Alister raised an eyebrow.

"What's the occasion?" he asked "surely king Gozaburo must have some other reason to have all this gold other than to show off."

"We are not sure why, but Gozaburo wants that treasure before the party." Says the man.

Alister looked at Valon and Raphael, the giant of the trio, in question. He turns his direction back at the two men on the ground.

"Very well, you may leave." Alister said flatly. Raphael didn't say anything, Valon though was dumbfounded.

"Wha! Alister ya can' be seri-" Alister covered his mouth.

The two look at her with wide-eyed and sighed in relief. Then one of them said something that made the both of them regret ever to speak a word.

"Oh bless your heart miss!"

Alister's eyes narrowed. Raphael saw this and despite being bigger he was quite terrified of those gray eyes, Valon hide behind the giant for protection.

The red-head kneeled in front of them and gave them a terrifying glare.

"I am NOT a miss." Alister growled dangerously as he face darkened.

The carriage men were white as ghosts. They had never been so scared in their whole life as they believe they are starring at the face of death.

"We a-apologize!" They said.

"...Leave now, before I do something violent" Alister says.

The two men just blinked in confusion until Alister widen his gray orbs and his iris's shrunk, giving them the warning to leave quickly before he does something they would all regret. The men scrambled onto their coach and drove off, he sighed as he brushes his hand through his hair. He could not believe that they actually called him a woman, if there is one thing that no one should ever do in their lifetime it is this. Calling Alister a woman will result in violence and nightmares for three months.

"Well that went well." Raphael said, Alister turns to the blonde man while Valon stepped from behind.

He was still in disbelief that Raphael and Alister had just let those people go when the gold was in their clutches.

"'Ow can ya two be so calm!? Those wankers just took off with all the gold when we didn't the chance to take it!"

Alister walked away from Valon. He was heading to a bush, when he moved it Valon went wide-eyed when he saw the bags of gold innocently sitting there.

"While you were talking to the Coachmen I fired my arrow with a rope on it to tie the bags on," Alister points up and Valon sees the rope. "Raphael left the tree and began to tie the gold and he managed to hide it while they weren't looking."

Alister smirked as he looked back at Valon.

"You did good Valon."

Valon was surprised but smiled at Alister for the compliment.

"Thanks chum, It's a skill." Valon said proudly.

"Yes, saying stupid things can be distracting to people with the same intelligence level as a you. My is guess is that you have the same brain level as a chicken."

Valon snapped out of his proud moment and his jaw dropped while his eyes narrowed.

"I beg your pardon!? I actually distracted the blokes! I even risked beating the crap outta them when they insulted me!"

Alister rolled his eyes and remarked to the Australian"Well he was right about one thing, you are an idiot."

The two continue to argue. Valon and Alister got along as well as cats and dogs, they would argue over the littlest things from planning their next attack to Valon not thinking before he acted.

Two big arms separated the two of them "That's enough," Raphael said "this is no time to argue, if you forgotten let me remind you guys that we are trying to free Nottingham from king Gozaburo's rule."

The two crossed their arms and humphed.

The trio Alister, Valon and Raphael are outlaws that live in the forest of Nottingham. Their mission in life is to free the people in the kingdom from the hand of Gozaburo and restore peace in the kingdom.

Valon is the bold one. He is a cheerful man but is serious when he has to be, he was born in Australia, which ironically is the land where England's criminals are sent. He grew up on the streets and fought to survive, he sometimes leaps before he thinks but can be cunning and clever when it came to strategies about how to con over people, mostly nobility. He is smarter than he looks. Although Alister refuses to believe that.

Raphael is the gentle giant. He was born in France to a noble family with a loving mother and father with a little brother and sister, he has experience in the world of aristocrats and royalty so he is quite knowledgeable about high society. During under cover missions he tells Alister and Valon how a noble is supposed to behave to avoid suspicion as they go to parties to find out the kings plans.

Last but not least, Alister, the master archer. He used to live in Nottingham as a child but when king Gozaburo took over when he was twelve the king declared war on the kingdom next to them. The battle was so terrible, thousands had perished and Alister couldn't take it anymore so he seek shelter in the forest. Since then the forest became his home and he vowed to get Gozaburo off the throne no matter what it takes.

They are the heroes of Nottingham, this is their story.

* * *

**Okay, so It's not really Robin Hood but it has three jolly men right? Well Valon is but Raphael tends to be serious and Alister is not all super happy sunshine and rainbows LOL. Still they are the heroes and that's all that matters.**


	2. The King and arrange marriage

**On with the story of our heroes!**

* * *

In the castle of Nottingham everybody was servants were preparing for tomorrow nights ball and everywhere they were going back and forth with the preparations, tables were being set up, decorations were being put up. Seems everything was going according to plan.

"This is an out rage!" yells a voice that made everyone tremble "How can you two imbeciles let this happen!"

The angry voice was coming from the throne room of king Gozaburo. The two carriage men were shaken up in terror as the king yells furiously at them as they had appeared to have come to the castle empty-handed.

"Your majesty," said one of them as he stuttered when the king was giving him a death glare "we can explain! We did get the treasures but...we stopped."

"A what reasons do you have for that?" Gozaburo growled and sent chills up their spines.

The man gulped "...We were robbed?" He squeaked.

"But it wasn't our fault!" said the second carriage man "There were these three thieves, a giant who is as big as our horse! A man with strange spiky hair and as smart as a pig! And there was this man who looked like a woman!"

"A giant, pig brained man and a cross dresser?" Gozaburo asked as he scratched his chin.

"Yes my lord, and the one who looks like a woman appears to be the brains of the operation to."

"...I see."

The door suddenly flung two men were wide-eyed while Gozabro groaned in annoyance.

"Good day your majesty!" said an overly cheerful voice. The man before them was none other than Jean-Claude Magnum, duke of Yarely.

He was wearing a white puffy shirt with white trousers and leggings to go with it. He had gold ruffles on his shirt and lining's in front, he was wearing a ridiculous white hat with a gray feather on it and he bursts into the room like he was the Messiah.

"How is my favorite king doing today? And I look forward to the party tomorrow night!"

Gozaburo's eye twitched. He has not said anything but in truth he thought that the duke of Yarely is the biggest idiot he has ever met and would like nothing more than to have his archer's to fire at the imbecile. But he had to tolerate for a reason.

"Not really," Gozaburo said "It appears that these two were robbed by thieves in the forest and they took the gold in the process."

Jean-Claude was in shock and glared at the two men.

"What!? How dare you two let something like this happen! And if they have the treasure then they must have the diamond ring I was going to give to lady Mai for our engagement!"

The reason Gozaburo bites his tongue is because Jean Claude is engaged to lady Mai, the lady in waiting in Gozaburo's castle. Since Jean-Claude came to the kingdom Gozaburo dreaded it because Jean-Claude always talked about himself and all the "amazing" things he has done and had the women swoon over him.

When the duke laid his eyes on Mai one day when she went to get water he did not leave. Jean-Claude had been following the woman like a lost puppy with lust in his eyes. What made it worse is that Jean-Claude was trying to make advances at her and when ever he failed he goes to king Gozaburo for comfort ,or to Gozaburo to torture him, and that was when he had enough. He decided that he will arrange Jean-Claude and Mai's marriage when they get married Jean-Claude will leave.

But much to his despair, his soon to be ex- lady in waiting is incredibly stubborn and the wedding keeps getting postponed and it was already driving him crazy.

"I will see to it that we get a new ring for you to give her." Gozaburo assured the man.

Jean-Claude crossed his arms and puffed his cheeks.

"Well I hope, because thanks to those two imbeciles how am I able to properly propose to my beautiful beloved!?" Jean-Claude gives the two men the death stare"and next time! Be better prepared when you deliver to the kingdom!"

Jean Claude stomps out of the throne room,while Gozaburo pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Someone get me a pint!"

* * *

Lady Mai was trying to find a dress for tomorrow night. Each dress she looked at was not satisfying at the least, from the glittery pink poofy dress to the skin-tight aqua blue dress, none have suit her at all. She was just about ready to tear her long blonde hair out in frustration.

"Ahh! I will never find a dress for this stupid party!" She cried.

"Keep your voice down, you're giving me a headache!" Says a woman's voice.

Mai glares at the curly wavy haired woman, she is Gozauro's other lady in waiting, lady Violet. She had dark wavy long hair with a white veil over her head. Her skin was porcelain and she had electric blue eyes that were glaring at Mai, she was wearing a blue dress with her sleeves rolled up because it was summer and it was incredibly hot. Violet was laying on the bed as she was trying to relieve a headache she received from Gozaburo's rant about the ball.

And she did not care at the least.

Mai sighed and slumped over "What's the use? The only reason I'm getting ready for this ball is because Jean-Claude wants to make a "proper" proposal to me. It's bad enough that Gozaburo arranged this stupid marriage in the first place behind my back, but of all people he chose Jean-Claude Magnum!"

Mai dreaded the arrange marriage. She did not like Jean-Claude at all, he was good-looking yes but the man was as interesting as a wet carrot and is a complete fool. Since she found out what the king did she did all she could in her power to make sure that the wedding will be called off and chase Jean away. However, all of her attempts were in vain as Jean-Claude is still loved struck and continued to try to court her and make her his wife.

Violet looks at Mai in sympathy, she gets off the bed and walks over to her. She ruffles her blonde hair.

"Don't worry," she says "I know these kind of men, they drool over anything in a dress and before you know it he will lose interest and move on. Besides I seen him flirt with a few maids the other day and this morning."

"Yes but Violet Jean-Claude is a duke, he will not stop until he has a trophy wife. Regardless if he is unfaithful to me he will still want me."

Violet saw her friends distress. She knew Mai was an independent spirit and wanted to travel to places and go where ever she wanted to go. But having Jean-Claude as her husband he will restrict her and keep her in the palace. Jean Claude strongly believed that women were to cook, clean and care for children, belief's that made both Mai and Violet sick to their helped Mai avoid that marriage as well. From having rats come into the castle on the day they are supposed to have the wedding to faking emergencies. But she knows it's not enough and they will have to do much more.

Violet smiled "Come on, I have something you can wear."

The door slammed opened and it caused the women to flinch, and to their annoyance it was Jean Claude and this time was in tears.

"Oh my sweet Mai!" he cried out and went to hug her "I am so sorry! but something awful happened!"

Violet and Mai looked at each other thinking that Jean Claude must have came here to call off the wedding. Violet kept her fingers crossed for Mai as the blonde couldn't since Jean Claude had her in a death hug.

"What happened?" Mai wheezed out.

Jean Claude continued to sniff and he looks up at Mai all teary eyed "These..._sniff.._there were these bandit's..._cough..._they took king Gozaburo's treasure, and it had my wedding gift for you in it!"

Jean Claude gets off Mai and wipes away his tears,when Violet heard him say bandits she stared at him.

"One of them was a big man, the second one was spiky haired.." Jean Claude was giving the description of the bandits.

_"And one looks like a woman!" _the words echoed in her head when Jean Claude said it.

Suddenly a smile curled her lips. She went to leave the room and Jean-Claude and Mai saw her.

"Violet? where are you going?" Mai asked.

The other woman opened the door "I'm going to my room to prepare for tomorrow night." Violet said, with that she shut the door.

Jean Claude and Mai blinked a few times "Your friend is strange." Jean Claude said to Mai.

He changed his mood rather quickly and took the blonde woman's hand.

"Mai my darling! I promise when I find these thieves I will get you your present back!" with that Jean Claude kissed her hand and it made Mai cringe.

Soon he left the bedroom and Mai groaned as she fell on the bed.

"I'm doomed."

* * *

Violet went into her bedroom and went to her closet, when she opened it she looked deep into it, she found what she was looking for and pulls it out. It was a frilly green dress with a flower on the hip, it was tight on top and the bottom was loose, she also had a green mask with beads hanging from both sides of it.

She puts on the mask with a smirk "About time that I hear from you again."

* * *

**Poor Mai, and why is Violet suddenly interested in the ball? Chapter three is in progress.**


	3. The Ball

**So king Gozaburo is mad that the two coachmen lost the treasure (poor boys having a bad day) and apparently Gozaburo arranged a marriage between Jean-Claude and Mai so Jean-Claude will leave him alone (that's low) and Mai keeps making excuses to not marry him. Why did Violet smile when he mentioned the bandits?**

**Enjoy:)**

* * *

It took a lot of planning, but now they are ready for action. For a day and a half they were preparing their plan to take action; they had even made the ultimate sacrifice in order for their plan to work.

"Raph! These tights are risin' up me butt!" Valon complained as he was adjusting his disguise.

Raphael, Valon and Alister were currently dressing up as aristocrats to get into king Gozaburo's party. They had to completely blend into the crowd in order to not be seen. Valon was not pleased with how uncomfortable he was.

"It's only temporary Valon," Raphael stated. "You are just going to have to bite your tongue for the evening."

"He's right Valon," Alister said as he fixed his collar "Besides we need to find out what Gozaburo's up to. He doesn't throw Balls unless something big is happening."

"...Good point," Valon said "But still.." Valon's voice trailed off as he was trying to undo a wedgie from the tights, while his older companions were holding in their laughter.

Valon looks at Raphael in amazement. "And ta think ya used to wear t'ese things once Raph! These tights can cut off ya breath!"

Raphael laughed. It was true; There was once a time when Raphael was nobility himself. He was born into the royal family back when he lived in France, he would be with his family at social gatherings and would have to wear those hideous and expensive clothing. Due to his noble heritage he is known as the inside man of the trio, he would tell Alister and Valon what to do when they go on missions to the king's parties and other social events, especially telling Valon how to behave and to be conspicuous in the crowd.

Or in Valon's words, how to act like a spoiled prude with a sour face like the rest of them.

The blond doesn't just teach them how to have manners of a noble, he also tells them that during the balls, they would sometimes bring their gold to show off to the other Aristocrats. So it was also an opportunity to get the gold and give to the poor. But in this case, they didn't know what Gozaburo's announcement is.

"Get ready Gozaburo, because what ever sick plan your plotting, you won't succeed." Alister said as he retrieved his mask and put it on.

* * *

The castle was crowded that night. Carriages were coming none stop to the castle, Dukes, Duchesses, lords and ladies from all over had gathered to king Gozaburo's party. They were talking about their estates, fortune and how their daughters will marry a handsome noble with a great fortune, everyone was wearing a mask in the room. The masquerade ball was starting and everyone was having a fun time.

…Well not everyone.

Violet and Mai were standing near the buffet table completely bored out of their minds. Violet was wearing a dark green dress that was frilly, it had consisted of beads going down on one side with a fake green rose on her hip. She was wearing a green mask to match her outfit and let her dark wavy hair down. To complete the outfit, she had on a pair of long white gloves. Mai was wearing a strapless purple gown with white gloves, she was wearing a purple mask that resembled a butterfly and her hair was also down.

"This is so boring," Mai growled, looking over at her companion, only to notice her being completely distracted.

Violet was looking around the room and so far she was disappointed. She was waiting for sometime and so far she couldn't see anyone else.

"Violet? You alright hun?" Mai asked

Violet came out of her daze and shook her head "Hmm? Oh, sorry Mai, yes I'm fine." Violet said as she took a drink.

"Well hello lovely ladies!" a voice that made Mai freeze and made Violet spit out her drink.

Jean-Claude came up to the women. He was wearing a black and red shirt with puffy shoulders, his tights were white and he wore black shoes, he was also wearing a ridiculous floppy hat with a giant black feather in it.

He grabbed Mai's hand and kissed it "Mai my darling you look absolutely gorgeous tonight!"

Mai's eye twitched, but she put on a smile. She didn't want Jean-Claude to get upset and start a scene, she looked over to Violet who was mime gagging. The blonde couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her mouth.

"Thank you," she stated, taking her hand out of his and walking over to Violet. "Pardon me, Jean-Claude, but Violet and I must mingle with the other guests."

Violet grinned and followed after the blonde female.

* * *

"I can't believed tha' worked!" Valon exclaimed, "Those blokes didn't even question us."

"Shut up, Valon," Alister growled, glaring at the brunette. "Are you trying to blow our cover?"

"Enough," Raphael said, grabbing his two comrades on their shoulders. "Focus on the mission."

The mushroom-hair male started to scan the crowd. Quite frankly, his gray eyes scanned the room searching for something, it wasn't until his gray orbs went wide as he saw something at the other side of the crowd. He couldn't help the smirk that appeared on his face as his eyes made contact with the target.

"Oye! Alister!" Valon exclaimed, looking over at the red-head, grabbing the attention of the burly blond. "Why 'r' ya smirking for?"

"Let's split up to search the palace." Alister said, walking away from his comrades and disappearing into the crowd.

Valon blinked "…Did Alister seem weird ta ya, Raph?" the brunette stated, looking up at the blond, only to find him missing.

"Great…" he moaned, taking off into a different direction.

* * *

"I have to agree with you, Mai."

"What do you mean, Violet?"

"This is boring," she said, leaning against the wall.

Mai couldn't help but giggled. She took another look at the brunette and found her in a daze once again.

"Violet, what's up with you-"

The brunette didn't hear her friend for her eyes were connected with a pair of gray eyes. The owner of the eyes walked into the hallway with a smirk on their face.

"I'll be back, Mai. I'm going to use the restroom." she said, leaving the princess alone.

"Wait! Violet! Don't leave me-"

"Hello Mai," Jean-Claude said, causing Mai to shudder. "I figured you might be thirsty so I brought you a drink."

Who knew that bringing someone a drink could be so dangerous. As Mai turned around, the glass of wine he was holding ended up spilling onto her dress.

Mai let out a squeal as she glared at the annoying man as Jean-Claude was horrified.

"Mai, I am so terribly sorry!" Jean-Claude exclaims "I didn't mean to! it was an accident I swear!"

Mai took a deep breath, having a fit was not going to solve anything "It's alright, I'll just go upstairs and change."

Jean-Claude. wanting to seduce Mai hopefully be able to be with her in bed tonight, he gave her a coy smile.

"Would you like me to help you change my beloved?" Jean-Claude says slyly with hint of lust in his eyes.

Jean-Claude froze as Mai gave him a glare "I will do it myself, thank you." Mai left the room.

* * *

Violet was walking down the hallway, trying to find that masked man. It was dark in the hallway and she continued looking around, she gasped as she was grabbed from behind, an arm snaked around her waist. She was spun around to face her captor, and immediately eased up. Even though it was dark, she could still see those piercing gray eyes.

"You made it," she said, giving him a smirk. "So I take it that Gozaburo's up to no good again I see?"

"Of course I did, why else would I be here?" he said, a small smile on his face. "You look lovely tonight by the way."

"Thank you," Violet said, as a blush crept onto her face as she moves a piece of her dark hair behind her ear.

She then felt the hand rest on her face, gently lifting her mask off. Violet returned the favor, removing the mask of the man.

Tilting her chin up, he captured her lips in a sweet kiss.

When they broke the kiss, Violet went and hugged him. "I've missed you, Alister."

"I missed you." The couple continued to hug.

* * *

"Stupid Jean Claude," Mai growled storming into her room and rummaging through her closet. "That idiot had the audacity to spill wine on me! if that's how it will be at parties, then I will dread the chaos he'll cause at the wedding." Mai sighed.

"I pray that the wedding never happens." Grabbing another dress, Mai began undressing herself.

* * *

Meanwhile, Valon was roaming the hallways upstairs in the castle to find the room all the aristocrats put their fortune in. Unfortunately, the Australian looked in every room and so far he wasn't able to find the room, he grew more irritated.

"How many doors are in this place?" Valon whined, closing what was now the twenty-fifth door. "If I were treasure, where would I be hiding?"

Valon headed to the final door in the hallway and turned the knob. What he saw next, was something he wished he could unsee.

* * *

"I really don't want to go back down there," Mai said.

She heard the sound of the door knob and figured it was violet. "Violet, is that you hun?"

When she turned around, she was met with a pair of bright blue eyes and spikey brown hair. The two stared at each other until the strange blue eyes went wide. It was only then that Mai gasped; she was half naked.

"Get out!" she screamed, "You pervert!"

Without warning, Mai immediately started throwing random objects at him. She threw books and a candle lantern at him.

"M' sorry! I didn't mean ta intrude!" Valon got hit with a few more books.

Valon took offence to that, then another pillow hot his face "'old on! I ain't no pervert miss! I was trying to find the room where those rich folks stash their fortune and I just 'appen to-"

"Wait!" Mai exclaimed "why are you looking for the room with the fortune?" Mai was still thinking about this, then it clicked in her mind.

"You're a thief!"

Valon started panicking "Wait! it ain't nothing like at all it's just-"

There were voices coming from the hallways. Valon looks out and he saw palace guards coming ahead.

"Crap!" Valon exclaimed. He knows that if he gets caught, they will know's Alister, Raphael and himself will be thrown in the dungeon and at dawn, beheaded.

He immediately shut the door behind him "I was never here!" Valon exclaimed.

Mai was dumbfounded "Are you serious!? I should turn you in right now!"

There was a knock on the door "Lady Mai! are you alright!?" Said the guard.

Valon was starting to sweat. He looked at the blonde woman with plead "Look! you 'ave to help me! if you do I promise to never come back! I won't do anything! I swear!"

Mai blinked. As she heard the guards bang on her door she looked at the mans desperate blue eyes, he looked like he wouldn't hurt her and he really needed help. She decided to show sympathy, she grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to her closet, she put him in the closet and closed the door. She went to the door and opened it, she saw the guards and they turned red as they saw her half-naked, she was holding up her wine stained dress to cover her cleavage.

"Hello boys, may I help you?" Mai asked.

The guards were stuttering for a while but one of them said something "Oh, uh Jean-Claude sent us to..uh check up on you."

"Oh!" Mai exclaimed "I'm fine don't worry, I'm just changing, I'll be down as soon as possible."

"Oh, very well." the guard said "see you soon."

They closed the door ad walked down the hallway "I can't believe that baboon Jean-Claude is marrying her!"

The other guards shook his head "So sad that such a beautiful woman is being taken by such an idiot!"

Valon came out of the closet "Is the cost clear?"

Mai turns to him "Yes, they're gone."

Valon came out of the closet and looks at Mai in surprise "You didn't 'ave to do that you know."

Mai wasn't sure why she defended this thief. He was coming here to steal, but then there is something about him that caught her attention.

"Well," Mai says "Maybe I wanted to."

The two were silent for a moment. They just looked at each other for a while until Mai turned away and took off the rest of her wine stained dress.

Valon went red as a tomato as he saw her in her purple and white corset, with a pair of frilly underwear and long socks.

She turns around and asks him "Would you mind helping me get into a new dress?"

Valon hesitated at first. He gulped as he saw her slim hour glass figure "Uh...okay, it's the least I can do."

When Mai went into her closet and brought out a white dress, she puts it on. Valon went to help her button it up in the back.

"So wha' 'appen to your dress?" Valon asked.

Mai sighed "It was ruined because my "fiancé" spilled wine on me. And when I was about to go upstairs he asked me if I wanted any help getting out it!"

Valon laughed at that "Oh blimey! that bloke sounds pathetic!"

"Yep, that's what happens when you're with Jean-Claude."

Valon stopped for a second and was wide-eyed "Lord Jean-Claude Magnum! the duke of Yarely!?"

Mai looks at him "Yes that man why?"

"I hate tha' guy!" Valon exclaimed "He is a pompous wanker tha' bloke! thinking 'e is God's gift to women when in fact 'e is a curse! and you are engaged to him!"

Mai nodded sadly "Yeah, Gozaburo can't stand him and when he saw that Jean-Claude was into me he immediately arranged our marriage so he will leave him alone."

Valon gasped a bit. Then his eyes softened in sympathy " 'm sorry you are being forced to marry 'im.."

Mai smiles "No need to apologize. It's not your fault."

"Well you are righ' pretty ya know. And that baboon doesn't deserve someone as pretty as you as a wife."

Mai looked away a bit but blushed "Thank you..I needed to hear that."

Mai was surprised, not once had she ever met someone as honest as this man. She didn't know him but him saying everyone on his mind and isn't afraid to, it impressed her.

And he wasn't even trying either.

Valon finished buttoning her dress, she turns around.

"So, how do I look?" Mai asks him.

Valon gave her a grin "You look like a real princess! a real beaut you are!"

Mai giggled. Her night suddenly got much better by the funny man "Say? what do you look like under that mask?" She asked him.

Valon blinked but then remembered he was wearing one "Oh! uh, well I'm not sure if I should take it off though.."

"Relax I won't turn you in, Mai said "besides I let you dress me, so it's time for you to return the favor."

Valon sighed, he knew he had no choice now. He takes off his mask and Mai gasps, then a smile crept on her face.

"Well aren't you a looker." She says.

Valon smirks "you ain't bad looking yourself...the names Valon by the way."

Mai gave him a mock curtsy "I am lady Mai, lady in waiting." Her eyes suddenly went wide and started giggling again.

Valon was confused by her actions "Wha' so funny?"

It was when Mai pointed at his tights. When he looked down he gave a scream as he saw his tights ripped.

"Oh crikey! I must 'ave ripped them by accident when you shoved me in your closet!"

Mai put her hands on her hips "Relax hun, I got a pair of tights somewhere, you can wear them for tonight."

Valon looks away in embarrassment "Thanks." he said in a low voice.

Mia had to admit, the man with the funny accent was kind of cute in his own way. He certainly knows how to make a girl laugh.

* * *

**End of chapter three:)**


	4. The Announcement and Trap

_In Chapter three we learn that Alister and Violet are lovers and Mai and Valon met. Now we will see why Gozaburo is throwing the ball for._

* * *

Raphael felt his eye twitch. Never once had he been so uncomfortable and annoyed all at once in his entire life.

Four noble men and two duchesses were starring at Raphael with smirks on their faces and were ridiculing him.

"Well well, what have we here?" said a noble man in a mocking tone "It appears we have a giant in our presence."

They laughed. A duchess took out her binoculars as she was trying to get a good look at the built man (even if she and the others can see him clear enough for his large size).

"Oh my," she said " I had no idea that his highness had advanced his security, having such a hideous giant to scare off any bandits. With a face like yours you can even scare off Satan himself!"

They all laughed again. Raphael's patience was starting to become thin, he dealt with these kinds of people before when he was a child and his parents taught him to remain calm and just smile.

Even though his father wanted to punch them in the face.

But there is a saying "an eye for eye" since they are insulting him, he should have the right to talk back right?

Raphael gives them a cheerful smile to the woman "Beauty is skin deep, but ugly is to the bone...take your face for example."

Their faces turned into frowns at his comment. Raphael continued smiling "Have a lovely evening." Raphael walked away from them as their jaws were still dropped.

He was amused by their expressions, he remembered when his father made comments like that to rude nobles.

Like father, like son.

* * *

Alister and Violet returned to the ball. They put their masks back on so no one will see his face, they went over to the wall and continued talking.

"So how are things in the palace since I've been gone?" Alister asked.

Violet shrugged "Same old thing, Gozaburo yelling about everything going on around this place..." Violet looks at Alister again. Her ice blue eyes starring into his gray orbs "and missing you, I thought you wouldn't be back for another six months."

Alister frowned. He puts his hand on her cheek "I know Vi, I hate it that I have to be away from you...but you know.."

"As long as Gozaburo sits on the throne, we won't be able to see each other that often...or get the chance to walk down the aisle."

The violin's started to play. Alister and Violet turned their direction to the music.

Alister suddenly had a smirk on his face and brought his hand towards Violet "Would you like to dance..milady?"

Violet was surprised, but smirked and curtsied "Why I would be honored, kind sir."

Violet took Alister's hand and they went to the dance floor.

* * *

Valon and Mai went back downstairs. Mai was in a white dress that was thin and made her curvy figure known, they put their masks back on. And Valon was wearing a pair of yellow tights.

"Well tha's betta!" Valon chirped to Mai "thanks for the tigh's again Mai, they do match my shirt."

Mai winked at Valon "I have an eye for fashion honey."

Valon and Mai laughed.

Meanwhile Jean Claude was looking for Mai "Oh where is she!?" he exclaimed "How am I supposed to woo her if she's not even here!?"

In the distance Jean Claude went wide eyed. He saw Mai wearing a white dress, but he was in disbelief at what he saw. He saw his future wife being friendly with another man.

They were smiling and Jean Claude could of sworn he saw the man put a hand on her shoulder. He wasted no time and walked over to her.

"Mai, my darling!" Jean Claude exclaimed. Mai and Valon winced as they heard the mans voice, they turned to his direction.

"Oh..Jean, hello there." Mai said un-assured, Valon knew that Mai was immediately uncomfortable by this man.

Suddenly Jean Claude bumped Valon away from her and took her hand. Valon growled in annoyance at the man.

"Oh Mai! that white dress looks absolutely gorgeous on you! and I am wearing white as well so we match!"

Mai groaned at her mistake.

Valon was not impressed by this "Eh hem!" He said to get his attention.

Jean Claude turned around and looked bored at the Australian "Oh," he said "who are you?"

Valon crossed his arms and was about to answer, but Mai cut in.

"He's a friend of mine," she said "he helped me into my dress upstairs."

Jean Claude and Valon's jaws dropped. Mai rubbed her head.

"uh...Hey Valon let's dance!" Mai pulls Valon away to the floor while Jean Claude was still wide eyed.

When the got to the floor and started dancing Valon was shocked "I can't believe you said tha' I dressed you in front of 'im!"

"Well sorry!" Mai said defensively "I wasn't thinking!" Mai sighed. Valon started laughing all of a sudden, right to the point of tears coming out.

He wiped his eye and Mai was confused "Did you see the look on his face!? oh blimey, I am officially on 'is " 'Ate you for life list"

Mai blinked and then started laughing "Yeah I did actually! he must be so jealous that someone else dressed me instead of him!"

Valon was flushed, he still remembered seeing Mai being in her underwear. He looked away from Mai.

"Ye..yeah, I did didn't I?"

Mai looked at the now shy Australian. She smiled and she gently pulled him close to her,Valon's bright baby blue eyes were in shock.

"Shut up and dance." She said.

Valon smirked again "Alright'" Valon obeyed and the started dancing.

In the background Jean Claude was filled with jealousy and bit the side of his finger.

* * *

Violet and Alister continued dancing together like there was no tomorrow. They were smiling at one another and had forgotten the other people around them as if they were the only people in the world.

"It's been a long time hasn't it?" Alister said "To just relax be able to do something normal couples do."

"Just dancing and having fun," Violet said "I really can't believe you're back after two weeks."

"I was going to be back for six months, but when Gozaburo said he was throwing a ball I had to come to know what he's up to," Alister takes Violet's hand and smiled "and a chance to see you again." He kissed it.

Violet flushed and smirked "So I taken that what we did in the bedroom two weeks ago wasn't enough?"

Alister pulled her in with a twinkle in his eye "That's what happens when you don't see the woman you love for six months."

Violet frowned, and that made Alister concerned " What's wrong Violet?"

Violet was silent for a while but then answered him "This is so unfair..that we can't see each other everyday because of him, and what's worse is that we can't get married. Three years later we are still engaged because of Gozaburo, while the royals get to walk down the aisle and we can't."

Violet suddenly had tears "And I feel that because of us being apart for half a year will drive us apart because of us not being together, I had to stay in the palace while you are an out law forced to live in the forest."

Alister wiped away her tears "Don't cry Vi, and I know...it's unfair for everyone. And everyday I curse Gozaburo for taking you away from me, and I end up worrying about you everyday wondering you are still safe," Alister pulls Violet into a hug "Everyday I'm scared that I might lose you to either an arrange marriage or if Gozaburo found out you were helping me and have you killed."

Violet looks up at Alister and places her hand on his cheek "You won't lose me Alister. Since I've been taken into the palace I haven't lost hope that one day we'll be together again. And I know one day we will get married like we always wanted."

Alister smiles and takes her hand and kisses it "Yeah, one day we will have a wedding, me waiting with priest, see you walk down the aisle in a beautiful white wedding dress."

Alister and Violet were spinning around on the dance floor and then he dipped her with a smirk on his face.

Violet smiled "And you and I saying I do, and here by pronounce us husband and wife." Alister pulls her back up.

The glass starts to get tapped with a spoon. Everyone stops dancing and look up to see king Gozaburo himself.

Alister and Violet glared up at the man.

Raphael, who was over by the buffet table, looked up and narrowed his eyes "It's him." he said in a low voice.

Valon and Mai stopped dancing and looked up at Gozaburo.

"Well, there is his royal highness himself." Mai said flatly.

Valon scoffed "More like his royal pain himself tha's wha'" Mai laughed again.

Valon ended up falling on the ground as Jean Claude shoved him away and stood next to Mai.

Valon snarled "Watch it!"

Jean Claude looked down at Valon with a smirk "Oh so sorry, but I believe you were a bit to close for comfort to MY fiance," Jean Claude looked at Mai with a smile "Hello my dear, I hope you are enjoying yourself."

Mai nodded but scowled at looks down at Valon and gave him an apologetic look.

Gozaburo starts to speak "Attention my fellow Aristocrats! first off I want to thank you all for coming, and second I have an important announcement to make!"

Alister looks a Violet "Do you know what he's planning Violet?"

Violet is Alister's inside woman in the castle, when Gozaburo is planning something and Alister comes into the palace she gives him the information on what's going. But this time she doesn't know.

"Afraid not, Gozaburo was keeping quiet about a lot of things lately. The ladies in waiting and myself didn't hear anything about his plans."

Alister narrowed his eyes "It must be really serious if he didn't want anyone in the palace to find out."

"Well whatever his plan is, he's about to announce it."

Gozaburo cleared his voice "I am pleased to announce...that I am getting married!"

The crowd gasped. Violet's jaw dropped while Alister was shocked. Raphael was choking on his drink at the buffet table and was in disbelief. Valon and Mai unified in a "MARRIED!?".

Jean Claude looks at Mai "Of course, Gozaburo is engaged."

Valon shook his head with his mouth open "Mind boggling!"

Jean Claude held Mai close, she didn't notice as she was in shock by his announcement. Mai started feeling sorry for the poor unfortunate girl who is about to become his queen.

"Unfortunately my fiance couldn't make it tonight. But when I proposed to her she happily said yes, we are to be married within a month!"

The crowd cheered while Alister, Valon, Raphael, Violet and even Mai just stared.

"I had no idea he was engaged," Violet said "he never told anyone in the palace about this, surely he would of let us know he was about to marry."

Alister put an arm around Violet "It's not your fault Vi, but I have to wonder why he would keep this from the people inside the palace, surely he would of let the people in the palace know about this."

Raphael walked over to Alister "I wouldn't put it passed him that he's hiding something. And this marriage could be a cover up for some kind of plot."

The trio suddenly heard shouting at the back.

Mai looked appalled while Jean Claude had a slap mark on his face.

"How dare you!" Mai exclaimed "to think you would actually grab my butt like that!"

Jean Claude was flustered "But Mai! you and I are engaged, that means we can practically do those things!"

Valon was furious at Jean Claude's behavior. He heard about Jean Claude's flirtatious ways and he was not impressed by how he thinks he can just do what ever with Mai because they are engaged.

Valon went in front of Mai when Jean Claude tried to go near her again "Do not come any closer to 'er you git! you think you can do whatever you want to 'er because you are engaged!? 'eck no, you are supposed to respect 'er and not touch 'er when she doesn't want it!"

Jean Claude was taken back from that comment "I beg your pardon but she is my future wife so I will do whatever I please with her!"

Mai was furious as well as Valon. Then without warning..

"WHACK!" Valon punched Jean Claude in the mouth. The crowd was shocked by this as well as Mai.

Raphael and Alister were wide eyed and Violet was surprised.

"Wow," Violet "that guy can pack a punch."

Raphael pinched the bridge of his nose while Alister was angry "Valon you idiot!" he said quietly.

Valon, realizing his mistake, was shocked "Uh...oops,sorry 'bout that." Valon said sheepishly.

Jean Claude sat up, his nose was bleeding and clenched his teeth and fist.

"GET HIM!" Jean Claude ordered the guards. Soon the guards were coming and Valon panicked, soon he sped out of the crowd.

Alister and Raphael sighed.

"I guess you have to leave?" Violet asked Alister.

The red answered hoarsely "Yeah, when Valon does something stupid that's our signal to get out."

Raphael went after Valon incase he needed help. As Alister was about to follow Violet pulled him.

"I know another way out, follow me." Violet led Alister out to the hallway and up the stairs.

* * *

Raphael managed to catch up to Valon and were running away from the guards. Though that didn't stop Raphael from scolding the twenty-four year old.

"What were you thinking Valon!? I told you to keep your cool and not give in to the insults! you just have to punch him!"

"It ain' my fault!" Valon exclaimed "Jean Claude Meg_dumb _'ad it coming!"

"We'll talk about this later Valon! right now we have to get out of here!"

The guards were drawing near and they were heading to a dead end. They had to think fast or it's over.

Something caught the corner of Valon's eye. He saw a window they were about to pass by, he had an idea.

"Raph! on my signal we both jump out that' window!" Valon said as he pointed at the window.

Raphael was in disbelief "Are you mad!? there's no way we can pull that off!"

"You 'ave to trust me mate! It's our only shot!"

"There they are!" said a guard with his men "we must catch them!" they were coming near the two men.

Valon was focusing on the window. He grabs Raphael's hand "Get ready! one! two! three!"

They both jumped out the window. Valon didn't think clearly on his plan as he made Raphael and himself jump from the ten story window. They were both screaming as they fell. They landed in the water.

They came up soak and wet. Raphael's usually static hair was completely flat on his head and Valon's star like hair looked like a mop and it covered his eyes. He lifted two pieces of his hair with his hands from his face and turned to Raphael.

"See..me plan worked, we're outside now." Valon grinned.

Raphael though was glaring at him. He took his large hand and put on top of Valon's head and pushed him under water.

* * *

Violet and Alister got out of the secret passage way that led outside. They came out as soon as Violet gave him the okay.

"Looks like no one was following us." Alister said, he turned to Violet "why did we take the secret passage way?"

"Well we can't go out the window, on the count you are afraid of heights." Violet said, she took off her mask as Alister did.

"Well now we know what Gozaburo's up to, but why would tell everybody about his engagement now? the others and I never heard anything from the villagers about it." Alister said.

Violet puts her hand on her chin "Yeah it doesn't make any sense. Gozaburo is a man of publicity, surely the people in the palace would know of it first then the whole kingdom. Why would he keep quiet about his engagement until tonight? and the other question is, when did he suddenly find a future wife?"

"That's what I want to find out to," Alister said, he puts his hands on Violet's shoulders "Violet I need you to find out what Gozaburo is up to in his upcoming wedding. And I want you to find out who Gozaburo is marrying."

Violet nodded "Right, I find it odd that he is engaged yet we never seen his fiance in the palace or see her at gatherings. Gozaburo would of let us know we are about to have a queen, but then again he was acting rather strange for the last couple of weeks. So it must have been the reason why he was distant."

Alister agreed "Exactly, he's hiding something and it has something to do with this marriage."

Violet and Alister heard the voices of the soldiers coming their way.

Alister looks at Violet "You better get back into the palace before they see you," Alister puts his hands on her face "and Violet.."

Alister plants a kiss on Violet's lips, they broke apart and his gray eyes softened "Be careful."

Alister was leaving and his hand was being released from hers. They had sad looks on their faces as they are about to part again, it was always painful for them to do so.

"I'll come back for you." he said softly. He disappeared into the forest.

Violet looks out to where she saw her lover left.

"You always do."

* * *

Alister ran into the deep forest. He stopped to catch his breath.

"Made it," Alister stands up straight _"Now we know that Gozaburo is getting married, but why did he keep it a secret and how long was he engaged? Valon, Raphael and I would of heard wind of it in the forest. Even Violet said so herself that marriages are not private in royalty and the whole kingdom would have known by now, so what is Gozaburo hiding with the marriage? and more importantly, who the unfortunate woman is that has to marry him?" _he said in his head.

Suddenly two figures came out of the bushes and startled the red head. It was Valon and Raphael still soaked to the bone.

Raphael was grim "Nice to see you're okay Alister," The man said gruffly.

Alister raised an eyebrow "What happened to you guys?"

"Why don't you ask Valon?" Raphael said in a menacing tone and pointed at the Australian.

Alister narrowed his eyes at Valon.

Valon scratched the back of his head with a sheepish smile "Uh well tha' was fun righ'?"

Alister grabbed Valon by the ear "You idiot! what were you thinking punching that guy out!? you just blew our cover!" He lets go of his ear.

Valon was rubbing his ear "Yeah mate you were freaking out. Look 'm sorry tha' I screwed up, but let me explain-"

As Valon towards them something snapped. Before anyone knew it Valon flew up and he was caught in a net, he yelped as he went up.

"Ah! fella's help!" Valon exclaimed.

Raphael and Alister were shocked. Raphael went to help Valon down, Alister was on the look out.

He lifted his cape where he hid his bows and arrow. He took out the bow and then a arrow, he was not taking any chances that this might have been an accident.

Suddenly a brown blur went by quickly, he saw it and wasted no time to fire his arrow. But it was too quick and it got away, but it reappeared again. He got another arrow and fired again.

Raphael looked at Alister "Alister what are you doing?"

'We're not alone, get Valon down quickly so we can get out of here-"

Alister ended up getting kicked in the stomach buy a mysterious figure. He flew all the way to a tree where he hit his back and let out a shout. He fell to the ground and he groaned.

"Alister!" Raphael and Valon said at once. It didn't take long until Raphael was knocked out by the figure.

"RAPH!" Valon shouted. This was bad, tow of his friends were down and he was stuck in a net.

Suddenly someone appeared in front of Valon. It was a woman with a short green dress with along light green cloak. She wore black high heel shoes and had long legs.

She removed her hood and she had long brown hair, her dark blue eyes were glaring at him.

"You are in my forest." She said.

* * *

_I want to thank Jupiters Magic for helping me:)_


	5. Encounter

_Sorry this took a while, once again real life got in the way. But now I'm back to fantasy! Also there is an authoress by the name "The Imaginatrix" who is writing her own Yugioh fic called "The Wild Swans of Domino" It's a really good story._

_On with the show:)_

* * *

Violet was playing her harp by the window in the moonlight. Tonight was chaotic and she needed to calm down from it.

The harp always relaxed her when she was upset about things, creating music on the beautiful instrument always soothed her. Though she always played sad songs on the harp to reflect her mood.

And right now she was feeling broken hearted.

She finally saw Alister again and it was only two weeks after his last visit. Usually she only saw once a couple of months and then he would have to leave before Gozaburo caught him, and soon after a void would grow in her heart. She was happy to see him again, but it was too short for the both of them and he had to depart.

She knows it's not his fault. She knew he would never leave her like that on purpose and hurt her, and she knew it hurt Alister even more then it did for her.

Alister was always an emotionless person. But when it came to Violet he was able to open up to her, even if he was still secretive of his feelings he was honest about how he felt when it came to her. He loves her, and he took every opportunity to show her that he does whether he's absent or present. And that was more than enough for her.

It's been three years since their engagement and three years they had been apart. But that stubborn love they had was still growing stronger everyday

She took something out of her shirt collar. It was a necklace with a stone that was broken in half, it had a lump on the side.

"I can't believe it's already been seven years ago when he gave this to me." She said.

She continues to play her harp.

Suddenly the door slammed opened, Violet was startled and she messed up the last note. She turned around and saw Mai who was catching her breath. The blonde woman shut the door behind her.

Violet blinked "...Something on your mind?" She asked.

Mai looked at Violet "Yes actually,I want to know what is going on."

"...I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me sister. I should of known from the beginning when your eyes were all googly and how you were being suspicious, whenever stuff like this happens it always points to you. now spill it. And don't even try to lie because I met a thief who told me about a double agent living in the castle."

Violet went wide eyed when she mentioned a thief. When Violet thought it through she groaned in realization.

_"Valon."_ She had to think fast.

"And what makes you think it would be me?"

"Because it's always the quiet ones who surprise you."

"Just like how you surprised me when I discovered you can read."

"VIOLET!" Mai exclaimed.

Violet sighed. The cat was out of the bag "Alright Mai what do you want to know?"

Mai grabbed a chair and sat in it with her arms and legs crossed "Everything."

Violet moves away from her harp. She sits straight forward to Mai.

"Alright, first off I am a double agent for the outlaws who are trying to take down king Gozaburo."

Mai was wide eyed "So I was right, and how are you associated with them in the first place?"

"...Well you're not going to believe this.."

* * *

Alister's head was throbbing. He didn't know what was going on. Slowly, he opened his eyes, everything seeming blurry. When he regained his vision, he saw everything.

He was tied up and saw a table of books, strange bottles full of colorful liquid that were being boiled under a tiny heater.

As Alister looked around, he saw pictures of symbols on the walls and formula's written on the ceilings. It was like a strange language written on it.

Alister groaned "How the he-"

He heard a moan coming from his left. Turning his head, he saw that the blond was waking up.

...It boggled Alister's mind as to how the giant man was able to be trapped like a rat In the way he was.

When the blond opened his eyes, he turned his direction to the red head. "A giant mushroom?" Raphael said hoarsely, confusion in his voice. .

Alister eye twitched. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that on the count you are completely delirious...and the fact we're both tied up at the moment."

"Sorry Alister," Raphael said, when he became fully aware of his surroundings… and the error he made.

"My hair does not look like mushroom," Alister growled as he sat up on his knees. "Where are we?"

"Why would I know?" Raphael stated. Raphael also managed to sit up on the dirt ground. " - but from the looks of it we could be in a secret hide out of some sort. But what's with all the pictures on the walls?"

"No idea, but it seems to have a lot to do with Alchemy I think. I've seen these symbols before in a few books I read a while ago when I was in the library."

Raphael looked around until something caught his eye. He saw something around Alister's neck, was a piece of broken stone that looked strange.

"Alister, what's that around your neck?"

Alister looked down on his neck and realized what Raphael meant.

"It..was a gift."

"Really? Who gave it to you?"

"...Well you see-"

They heard an explosion and screams coming from another room. Smoke was seeping out from under the door. They could hear coughing and before they knew it, someone came out of the room covered in dirt.

It was a woman with light skin, save for the fact she had dirt on it. She had long brown hair that was tangled and blue eyes that were wide from disbelief. She was wearing a semi-short green lace with black lacing on the front and black heels.

"I can't believe the spell failed again!" she exclaimed, "I thought it would work this time!"

Alister and Raphael exchanged looks of what the woman is talking about.

Someone else came out of the room. It was a little girl who was about twelve years of age, she had dark brown hair but the front of the hair was red. She wore a fur like shirt and skirt that are brown. She had a savage like appearance but had a light, baby face.

Her dark brown eyes narrowed at the older woman looking at her like she had grown a third arm. "Yes, that's what you said over the last several hundred times! It's a miracle that you didn't turn your head into a mushroom like you did with that person right there!" the little girl said, as she pointed at Alister.

"Excuse me!?" Alister exclaimed at the child, "This happens to be what my hair looks like on a regular basis."

The two girls looked over to the two men. The young girl strode over to Alister and piked his head. "Oh my god that's actually his hair!" she began laughing.

Valon, who was still in net, was starting to wake up and groaned.

"Ah my 'ead..wha' 'appened?" Valon looked around and realizes he was still in a net "'EY! wha' am I still doin' in a net!?"

The older woman crossed her arms and scowled. "You stepped into my trap, that's what happened."

"Even though I was the one who set the trap and helped you knock them out," the girl stated.

The woman looked annoyed at the girl. "Correction, you just helped me bring them here."

"Wait a second...you set the trap up and knock us out?" Raphael asked interrupting the older woman.

"...Yes, is there an echo in here?" the little girl said flatly and pointed to the older woman. "Besides she can't even trap."

"Amber!" the woman exclaimed "why must you be so cruel!?"

"Because life is cruel, everyone is a critique, get over it."

Alister actually nodded in agreement with the child and smirked "The kids got you there, life is cruel."

Amber looked over at Alister "Amen to that sister."

Alister twitched again, while Valon busted out laughing. Raphael tried to repress his laughter from the girls remark and the older woman merely rolled her eyes.

Valon wiped a tear away from his eye, "Tha' kids got spunk, I like 'er."

The older woman cleared her throat. "Anyway," she started, "you three trespassed into my forest." As the woman went to walk over towards them, pnly to step on a innocent bottle and fell to the ground with a shriek.

Alister, Raphael and Valon blinked a few times in shock.

"So our captors are a clutz and a savage monkey?" Alister asked with an annoyed look on his face.

Amber heard his remark and replied angrily "NOT A SAVAGE MONKEY! I'm a barbarian! Get it right!"

"We are never going to beat Gozaburo at this rate. You can't even turn a simple mushroom into a flower without blowing up the forest."

The older woman got up and brushed herself off, completely flustered. " Shut up, you annoying chimp."

Alister shot up "Wait, you two are fighting against Gozaburo?"

The older woman nodded, a sullen look on her face. " Gozaburo has caused a lot of damage...he has destroyed my homeland near this kingdom."

The three men look at the woman; Raphael showing most sympathy.

"How am I suppose to defeat him if I can't cast a single spell right!?" she exclaimed, a completely changed attitude.

"Whoa whoa 'old on sheila," Valon started "it ain' the end of the world, just keep trying. Actually, we're afta Gozaburo's butt ourselves you see."

The witch and the girl look at them in disbelief.

"Really?" they both said.

The three men nodded.

"Who are you three then?"

"We are outlaws who are trying to get Gozaburo off the throne. Like you, he's hurt a lot of people." Raphael said.

"He's hurt all of us," Alister said "And we want him stopped to."

"So whaddya say ladies?" Valon says with a grin "will ya let us go?"

The girls looked at each other and smiled.

"Alright," the older woman said, "we will let you go. But what will you offer us?"

Raphael spoke. "We can work together and stop Gozaburo."

She looked at Raphael, a light and sudden blush on her face. "Oh. Well I guess we can..."

Meanwhile, the little girl went to untie the red head and giant. They rubbed their wrists and stood up.

"Much better." Alister said.

"EY!" Valon exclaimed "Wha' about me!?" he was still struggling in the net.

The girl gave a smirk "I got this."

She brought out a spear and threw it at the rope that held the net with Valon in it. He yelped as he dropped to the ground.

Alister and Raphael were shocked. They turned the girl.

"Nice shot." They said.

The girl gave a grin.

The woman gasped "Oh, where are our manners!" she placed her hand on her chest "my name is Rosaline, but you may call me Rose." she turned to the child beside her "and this is Amber, the barbarian princess of Norwania."

They look at her wide eyed.

"Whoa! you mean tha' lil' girl is a barbarian princess!"

Amber scratched her head "Well I don't want to brag.."

"I find it hard to believe she's a princess." Alister said with a smirk.

Amber looked annoyed at the red head "Just like I find hard to believe your a man."

Valon laughed while Alister was getting mad.

Rose and Raphael shook hands "I am Raphael, and these are my comrades Valon and Alister."

The two didn't realize that they had been shaking hands for a long time. When they discovered this they immediately separated and turned red.

"A-a pleasure to meet you," Rose said, with a tremor in her voice.

_I want to thank Jupiters Magic for helping me edit this:) _


End file.
